


Skylight

by CloudedGalactica



Category: Fandomless, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fiction, Futuristic, Gen, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedGalactica/pseuds/CloudedGalactica
Summary: Welcome to Silvergrove, a city surrounded by flowing electrical currents. Follow the story of mechanic twins Koichi and Koji Sherburn as they adventure all around Arusia looking for something that was lost.





	1. Prologue

    The city streets were busy with the sounds of cars and chattering people. 10 PM became Midnight and Midnight became 1 AM for the mechanic who sat at the table in their home listening to the noise outside as they wrote. They were always waiting until the sun began to rise to get ready, and even before then they would pass out from exhaustion for a while.

    They never enjoyed sleep. Their dreams were odd and sent chills down their spine that they often tried shrugging off. But the glowing eyes never left. It burned into their mind into the hours as they went to do their business.

    As they focused on the car horns and footsteps outside, their eyes began to droop, and they did their best to not pass out...

    ... But like any other living being, they laid their head on the table, and fell asleep to the ambiance.


	2. The Nightmare

_Drip drip drip_

    Noises that were unfamiliar echoed through the empty darkness and reached their ears. They weren't home, no... They reached out and felt the marred wall.  _A cave wall, no doubt._  They thought as they kept their hand on it and walked on. The dark clouded their eyes and they could only see a few inches in front of them.

_Crunch... Crunch... Crunch..._

    Their whole body tensed when they heard slithering and hissing from behind them. They didn't want to turn around. They didn't want to look

_There's something there._

    They felt eyes on them.

_I... I need to run._

    They felt paralyzed. They didn't want to make a step. Maybe it would leave if they stayed still. If they acted like a statue.

_Don't look back_

    Their head turned to face behind them. Silver eyes were met with glossy blue glowing eyes, and they could see the fangs of the creature before them. All sharp. All bared. All ready to tear into flesh.

_RUN_ _!_

    They were frozen in fear for the longest time before their entire body shot back from the beast and ran. They could hear it roar in anger and speed after them. Their heart was racing as they tried their best to maneuver through the dark. They constantly slammed their shoulder into stalactites that hung too close to the floor. They scraped their face and hand on stone they passed by, and they could feel blood oozing from wounds.

    Their leg soon got caught on jagged stone, and they fell with a hiss of pain. They could feel blood running down their leg. They tried getting up only to end up falling down and they held their wounded leg in pain. The beast slithered over and hovered over them. It snarled, hissed, and popped. Jaws unhinged as it struck.

_**And then everything was dark.** _


	3. The Sherburn Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from their nightmare, Koji is met with a reheated plate of breakfast and a quick conversation about the nightmare with their brother, Koichi.

    People chatted outside as mechanic garage doors to a building labeled  **'Sherburn Mechanics Shop'**  slowly opened, and a rusty smoking truck was pulled in by the owner and one of the mechanics.

     _"Are you sure you can do this alone? Where is your sibling?"_  the lady beside the mechanic asked. The mechanic, turning to her and moving his hair out of his face, gave a grin.

     _"M'fine. They were asleep on th' table this morning so I can only assume they were workin' past midnight as usual. S'rare ta actually see 'em up at this time anyway--"_

   There was a sudden shriek and a thump from upstairs. Both of them looked up, and the mechanic gave a sigh.

    _"Looks like they're awake. Ya can leave if ya like.  Nothin's gonna stop ya."_

   The lady nodded, mumbled a quick thank you, and left as the mechanic stretched and walked back through the door. The garage was the only part of the mechanic shop, while the rest of the home was a small apartment with a few rooms.

   When he looked into the living room, a groan of pain was his sign that his sibling had definitely fallen off the couch and was now fully awake.

    _"Eeyyy, Koji! Lil sib! Ya uh... Ya doin' ok?"_  he asked as he went to reheat what was the other's breakfast. Koji sat up and rubbed their head along with several other places. They took a glance at their leg. It wasn't hurt. It wasn't bleeding.

    _"I wish I was."_

_"Anotha Nightmare?"_

   Koji nodded, then made their way to the dining table and sat down in the chair they were in last night. The microwave beeped, and their brother placed the plate of food in front of them. Instead of eating immediately, they simply stared down at their food.

   _"That_ _ **thing**_ _keeps finding it's way into my dreams_ _ **every night..."**_

   _"Maybe it's there ta represent tha killer. Remember mom 'n dad?"_

   Koji turned to the other with an upset expression on their face.

  _"Koichi, I don't_ ** _want_** _ta remember mom 'n dad."_

   Koichi nodded in understanding,  _"I don't want ta remember either, honestly, but it's always on my mind. S'like a plague..."_  he stopped talking when he noticed Koji's face was one of pure dread.

_"Hey, m'sorry for mentionin' it. I know yer tha most sensitive 'bout it. Ya_ _**were** _ _right there after all."_

   He heard his younger sibling give a small hum, which was followed by the sound of bacon crunching. After a few minutes of silence, Koichi spoke again.

    _"We got a smoking truck downstairs."_

_"Type?"_

_"Looks like s'from tha early 3000s. Big blue truck. I think they were tryin' ta smuggle something in th' back. Ya usually catch 'em though so m'not one to assume."_

   Koji perked up. They usually found joy in busting these kinds of things. After a while they mostly expected stolen goods, drugs... Usual things people smuggled around.  _Maybe_ , they thought,  _Maybe this is different._

  _"You fix the truck, I'll search it."_

_"Deal."_


	4. The Strange Artifact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koji looks in the back of the truck only to find a very strange artifact in the sack of stolen goods that neither they or Koichi could identify. With Koichi's suggestion, the twins go off to their cousin's house in hopes of figuring out what the artifact was.

    Koji circled the truck a few times. They hadn't seen anything this old since Mrs. Chatelle's small car! They went over to the back of the truck and shook their head. There was a huge sack which definitely told the mechanic that there was something smuggled. They hopped up, then froze. Something was... Off. They felt oddly drawn as if something was begging them to find it. They went over to the sack and opened it with their pocket knife quickly. Stolen watches, rings, other various jewels... And then they saw a soft glow.

    They grabbed the unknown item. It looked like an orange orb. It felt warm to the touch and almost as if it was emitting heat.

_"Hey! Koichi! I found something!"_

    Their brother stopped working on the truck and walked over. He gave a curious hum as he examined the strange artifact.

         _"D'ya know what it is, bro?"_

_"_ _Sorry, Koji... No clue. Maybe_ **_Volya_ ** _knows."_

        Koji gave a grin when their twin had mentioned Volya. Their cousin always knew a lot! Hopefully, he wasn't too busy with stuff to help the two out. They both quickly closed the place and started walking towards where their cousin lived.

 

* * *

 

         _"VOOOLLLYYYAAAA!"_

    From the couch, Volya seemed to jump before turning to the person beside him. Definitely sounded like Koji. For a moment, it didn't seem to click in his head that maybe his cousins had found something they didn't recognize once more.

         _"What do you think your cousins brought over_ ** _now?"_** the other person by Volya spoke before sitting up. The shrug told them that he really didn't have much of a clue. They stayed on the couch as they watched the other go to open the door.

         _"What's up cuz? You find something weird again? Old artifact or something?"_

    Koichi and Koji turned to one another, then, the older of the two gave a nod, and the younger unwrapped the item. Volya simply blinked in awe. It didn't look like anything he'd seen before! However, even if he hadn't seen it... He had an idea. He simply shook his head. The twins seemed to give equal frowns.

         _"Aw-- come on you two! I may know_ ** _what_** _it is myself, but it looks like the very thing **Arvin**  was looking for!"_

    Koji was the first to start beaming. Was this their chance to finally meet Mr. Bernard!? Really!? The founder of  _Arvin Labs!?_ They started bouncing on their heels at the thought of meeting the man who survived a  _laboratory_   _meltdown._

         _"Volya! Y-you're not thinking of letting your_ ** _cousins_** _go... Are you? Imagine how Arvin will feel if Volya Shvets suddenly shows up with two random kids!"_  the person on the couch finally spoke up as they adjusted what was a bandana around their neck. Volya gave a roll of his eyes.

         _"Come on, Justy! It's not_ ** _that_** _big of a deal. Besides, they're adults now!"_  Voyla gave a grin, his scarlet eyes staring right at Justyn's unnatural purple.  **Justyn Palmeiro**  had to be the only one in Silvergrove who didn't appear to want to have any sort of fun adventure. Of course, the last time they had done so had caused them to get nearly killed, so it was partially reasonable.

         _"What if this new little adventure puts them into danger!?"_ Justyn exclaimed, causing Volya to sigh. Just as he suspected. The other was getting paranoid.

         _"If you're that worried you can always go with us,"_ Volya commented. Justyn gave a nervous hum. They weren't so sure about all of this... With the twins always being quick to react to things, and especially with Koji's hyperactivity and impulses, it made them worry about what could go wrong.

    Volya was quick to notice their anxiety spiking, and he went over to sit by Justyn and held them close. That was enough for them to calm down quite a bit and let them think a bit more clearly. It'd be safe to use the car, right?

         _"Would... Would it be okay to drive there?"_

_"I don't see why not. If I remember Arvin has a garage."_

Justyn gave a small nod, then turned to the Sherburn twins. They both were practically giving puppy-dog eyes, which made them quickly make their choice.

_"... Alright. I think I'm fine with going."_


End file.
